


Forgettable

by Storygirl000



Category: Dragon Quest XI, Persona 5, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, I know nothing about the Dragon Quest games please forgive me, I'm just calling the Luminary "Erdrick" because that's the closest thing I found to a canon name, implied alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygirl000/pseuds/Storygirl000
Summary: Joker experiences his first “new arrivals” celebration in the mansion.





	Forgettable

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I’ve never played Dragon Quest and I’ve technically never played Banjo-Kazooie, but congrats to both of them for making it into Smash!
> 
> The title comes from the song of the same name by Project 46 and Olivia, which I feel fits this story.

It was a fairly uneventful morning at the Smash Mansion. Joker didn’t have any matches for the day, so he figured it wouldn’t hurt if he slept in a bit.

His plans were dashed the minute Roy kicked down his door screaming.

Sitting up in his bed, Joker groaned. “Roy, what-”

“The Nintendo Direct from E3 aired a half-hour ago!” Roy replied, still yelling.

“Which means?...”

“Which means you’re no longer the newest fighter!”

Joker’s eyes widened. He’d forgotten that the newcomers were being announced today!

Quickly, he got out of bed. “Did I miss the initiation party?”

Roy shook his head. “It’s still going on, if you want to meet the new guys!”

With that, Roy darted down the hallway, Joker following after him.

00000

The party was in full swing by the time Joker and Roy got to the main room. Roy immediately went to re-join the festivities, but Joker stayed back for a bit, observing the room.

In the center of it all were Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and K. Rool, excitedly chatting with some other Smashers. With them was a bear in a blue vest and a bird with fiery orange feathers, obviously enjoying their time in the spotlight; as Joker had never seen them before, he deduced that they were the newcomers.

He moved to join them, but before he could, he spotted someone in the far corner. Stopping for a minute, he took a closer look.

The person was a young man, roughly sixteen years old. He had straight, dark blonde hair which framed his face, and a sword was strapped to his back. He seemed to be fairly uncomfortable with the celebration going on.

Wondering who he was, Joker walked past the party going on to introduce himself.

The swordsman looked up and saw him. For a moment, he seemed shocked, as if he didn’t expect anyone to talk to him, but he quickly adopted a neutral expression.

Joker walked up to him. “Hi. You’re one of the newcomers, right?”

The swordsman nodded. “Yeah...”

Joker stuck out his hand and smiled. “I’m Joker, the previous new arrival. What’s your name?”

The swordsman looked at him for a moment before taking his hand and giving a small smile of his own. “Most people call me the Luminary, but I’d prefer it if you called me Erdrick. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Erdrick.”

Silence lapsed between the two for a few seconds, with Erdrick returning to his neutral expression.

“Is something the matter?” Joker asked.

Erdrick sighed and gestured to the party in front of them. “It’s just...you’re the first person who’s talked to me after Banjo and Kazooie showed up.”

“Banjo and...? Oh, you mean the bird and bear?” Joker asked.

Erdrick nodded. “Yeah. I guess the other fighters – and the fans – have been wanting to see them for a long time. Me, on the other hand...”

Joker raised an eyebrow. “Surely there are fans of your series who are excited at your inclusion?”

“Yeah, but any celebration of my inclusion has been drowned out by the celebration of _their_ inclusion,” Erdrick retorted. “As well as those who are mad that they wasted a slot on yet _another_ sword fighter, and those who are mad that I’m a Square Enix representative who isn’t named Sora.”

He sighed again and took out his invite – a white envelope with a familiar seal on the front. “Maybe I should just give my slot to someone else...”

Joker shook his head and placed a hand on Erdrick’s shoulder. “Don’t talk like that. You see Chrom over there?”

He pointed at the prince in question, who was currently assisting Richter with a keg stand.

“He was in the same position as you once. After getting passed up in the fourth tournament, he was excited when he got the invite...only to find out that the fans were more excited about the inclusion of the Belmonts and K. Rool, who were announced at the same time.”

Joker smiled. “But you know what? That didn’t stop him. He found his own place within the mansion, and now he’s as popular as any other given character in the game.”

“What I’m saying is, don’t let the lack of attention get you down. Eventually, the fans are going to discover how cool you really are.”

Erdrick stayed quiet for a few seconds, before pocketing the invite and smiling. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Joker gave him a pat on the back. “That’s the spirit. Now, while the others are busy, do you want me to give you a tour of the mansion?”

Erdrick nodded. “I’d love that.”

And so, the two exited the main room, leaving the other smashers to their party.


End file.
